Always
by GothicXCandy
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's last encounter


His cold hands reached out so fast I didn't have time to react. In one swift motion he had managed to knock the silver stake out of my head and grip my neck tightly. I brought my own hands up and tried to fight him off, scratching at him until it felt like my hands were bleeding. I let my arms fall limply to my sides, kicking him at this point would be futile. He held his grip only letting up a little as I stopped fighting, not enough to allow me to breath without effort.

I could see it in his eyes, that he longed for my death. But there was something in his face that made me believe this would be as hard for him as accepting he was gone for me. He may have been a Stigori, a monster, but he was the first man I had ever loved, the only man. He had my heart and soul, alive or dead. It only seemed appropriate that I died at his hands.

"I wanted you, Rose. Since the moment I awoke all I could think about was you," His voice sounded cold, nothing like the warmth I had once experienced when he spoke to me like this. "Then when you were there, in Novosibirsk, I wanted you even more." I hadn't really been looking at him. I didn't want my final image to be Dimitri the Stigori, but rather my Dimitri. Regardless, I allowed myself to look into his red rimmed eyes once more. Their want for my death had faded, making his eyes seem softer, to an extent. Looking into his eyes I understood what he was trying to tell me, what he couldn't tell me.

He loved me.

The reason he had wanted to awake me so badly, wasn't just because he wanted me. Not because I would prove a worthy ally, but because he hadn't forgotten his love for me. But at the same time he wasn't sure how to express that love.

"We could have been together, Rose..." His voice sounded far off, like he was speaking though a tunnel. I figured it was due to the light headed and dizzy feeling. I tried to fight it, but my eyes kept slipping closed. Again he lessened his grip, only applying light pressure.

Though my slit lids I saw him move closer to me, for a moment I thought he was going to bite me. My body ached for the simple end, the ecstasy numbing out any pain. Instead he brought his lips to my ear, parting my hair with his nose. I heard him breath deeply before whispering in my ear.

"I will always love you, Roza," his words were whispered, but I could feel that they were true. They always had been and always would be. I allowed my eyes to close. A large smile flashed across my face. I imagined I looked like a little girl who had just been given a large bag of candy. I couldn't help it though, I was happier then I had been in a long time, not since the cabin. It was ironic, considering I was about to die.

His fingers tightened around my neck again, only this time it was to crane my neck up towards him. I didn't dare open my eyes, for fear of what I would see in his. I felt him shift his hands slightly, then start to move towards me again. I didn't need to have my eyes open to see where he was going. I felt his warm breath tickle my lips as he moved closer. By the time our lips met, hot tears were flowing down my face. The kiss was soft, passionate, like it had been before Dimitri had died.

I sighed, feeling a part of me die, when he pulled away. "Always," I breathed, my voice sounded horse due to his hands around my neck. I still didn't open my eyes, I never would again. Because I never needed to see anything again, behind my lids Dimitri and I were in that world we would never go to again, in the cabin, making love.

I stiffened when his hands moved quickly from my neck to the tops of my arms, making sure I didn't move as he got ready to destroy me. Just like before the kiss, his breath tickled my neck. He kissed the base of my neck then moving, ran his lips up midway. His breath caught against my skin and I relaxed. Death was going to be easy, and maybe Dimitri would follow me after. I shivered a little when his lips parted and he teased my neck with his fangs. I wanted him to bite me, just like I did when he had held me captive, my entire being longed for it.

"Always," He softly murmured against my skin. The sharp sting of his fangs piercing my neck made my head spin, the endorphins kicking in not to long after. Then the world went still.


End file.
